Tajemnica Poliszynela
by mannlicher
Summary: Pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie da się ukryć, Eggsy. (Hartwin).


– Eggsy, jakoś dziwnie chodzisz? – powiedział Merlin, nie odrywając wzorku od swojego tabletu.

Eggsy uśmiechnął się nieswojo, czując na policzkach i koniuszkach uszu pierwsze oznaki rumieńców. Nie wiedział, czemu się uśmiechał, skoro Merlin na niego nie patrzył.

– Wiesz, jak to jest. Bycie super szpiegiem i w ogóle...

– Nie przypominam sobie, by agencja ostatnimi czasy wysyłała cię na jakieś wyjątkowo skomplikowane misje. Na tej z zeszłego tygodnia był również Harry, a on wyszedł bez szwanku.

Eggsy nonszalancko – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało – oparł się o komodę z książkami i machnął ręką.

– To nic. Przejdzie za niedługo.

– Jesteś pewny? Może powinieneś przejść się z tym do lekarza?

– Naprawdę, Merlin, doceniam troskę, ale nie ma się czym martwić.

Dziękował Bogu, czy komukolwiek, kto sprawował pieczę nad tym popieprzonym światem, za to, że Merlin z wielkim zapałem zajmował się swoim tabletem. Byłoby mu zdecydowanie trudniej kłamać, gdyby nawiązywał z łysym kingsmanem kontakt wzrokowy.

– Musisz być w pełni sił, jeżeli chcesz wyruszyć na kolejną misję.

Lekkość tonu jego wypowiedzi wprawiała Eggsy'ego w swoiste zakłopotanie, nie pomagał także fakt, że wbrew pozorom wydawał się nie być przejęty całą tą sytuacją i zdrowiem Eggsy'ego. Chryste, dlaczego Merlin tak się go uczepił?

Wtem do biura Merlina wkroczył Harry, któremu Eggsy rzucił przelotne spojrzenie.

– Chciałeś mnie widzieć? – spytał Harry.

Zerknął ukradkiem na Eggsy'ego, stojącego po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, a gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Eggsy nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że całe jego ciało stanęło w płomieniach.

Jasna, kurwa, dupa!

– Tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Merlin i w końcu odłożył tablet na piękne, drewniane biurko. – Obawiam się, że Eggsy nabawił się kontuzji podczas waszego ostatniego zlecenia. Zademonstruj.

– Co? – parsknął Eggsy.

– Przejdź się po pokoju.

– Po jaką cholerę? Co to ma być, wybieg dla modelek?

– Jeśli to ci ułatwi sprawę.

Eggsy wydął usta w zdenerwowaniu i wypuścił powietrze nosem. Kłótnia z Merlinem to kłótnia stracona, więc mógł równie dobrze zrobić te kilka zasranych kroków.

Aczkolwiek wolałby tego nie robić...

Jedno spojrzenie na Harry'ego wystarczyło, by Eggsy stracił chęć do życia. W tej chwili miał jedynie ochotę zetrzeć pięścią ten malutki, pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek z twarzy starszego mężczyzny. Uśmieszek jednak zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Eggsy zacisnął zęby.

– Nie wydaje ci się? – spytał spokojnie Merlin.

– Nie widzę różnicy. Młodzież w tych czasach...

– Nie, nie – przerwał mu. – Widoczny jest tutaj niemały dyskomfort w stawianiu stopy na podłodze. Czy w trakcie misji nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego?

Harry popatrzył na Eggsy'ego wyzywająco.

– Nie odnotowałem żadnych anomalii, a ty, Eggsy?

– Nie. Nic a nic.

– Hm, to dziwne – mruknął Merlin, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby wcale go to nie dziwiło. Eggsy miał złe przeczucie... – A po misji? Widziałem, że razem wróciliście do twoich kwater – zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

– Merlin, nie masz chyba wątpliwości, że poinformowałbym cię, gdyby zdrowie lub życie któregoś z nas było zagrożone?

Eggsy przeklinał swoje życie. Przeklinał je w każdy możliwy sposób, a gdy skończyły mu się pomysły, zaczął także przeklinać swoje przekleństwa. Przeklął i Harry'ego. I JB, tak dla zasady.

– No nic, najwyraźniej mam jakieś urojenia.

– Może martini uderzyło ci do głowy? – zapytał Eggsy nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Widziałem, jak popijasz co nieco z Roxy.

– Chyba masz rację. – Merlin skinął głową. – Panowie.

– Merlin – powiedział Harry i otworzył drzwi.

– Merlin – przedrzeźnił poprzednika Eggsy i wyszedł wraz z Harrym z biura Merlina.

Eggsy odetchnął głęboko, po czym rzucił Harry'emu jadowite spojrzenie.

– Myślisz, że to jest, kurwa, zabawne?! – warknął chłopak i zatarasował Harry'emu drogę ucieczki.

– W rzeczy samej, mój drogi.

– Kurwa, Harry, myślałem, że umrę ze wstydu – powiedział oburzony. – To przez ciebie nie mogę normalnie chodzić!

Harry uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Najmocniej cię przepraszam – powiedział bez cienia skruchy.

– Dobrze, że się nie zorientował...

– Polemizowałbym.

– Słucham?

– On wie, Eggsy.

– Pieprzysz...

– Sądząc po twoim nastroju, nie dzisiaj.

I z tymi słowami odszedł wgłąb jednego z wielu korytarzy, zostawiając Eggsy'ego sam na sam z piekącymi policzkami i przyspieszonym oddechem.

– Hart!


End file.
